


kisses over coffee

by whistlingwindtree



Series: Quakerider with Kids [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Married with kids, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 21:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whistlingwindtree/pseuds/whistlingwindtree
Summary: prompt from soulofevil:“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop them off myself? I don’t think you could handle seeing them off alone.”Gifted to Sunalso because your latest chapter of BL got me in my quakerider feels and really inspired me :)





	kisses over coffee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunalso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/gifts).



> prompt from soulofevil: _“Are you sure you don’t want me to drop them off myself? I don’t think you could handle seeing them off alone.”_ Gifted to Sunalso because your latest chapter of BL got me in my quakerider feels and really inspired me :)

Daisy rubbed her eyes sleepily as she shuffled towards the coffeepot.

“Sure you don’t want me to drop them off myself?” She nuzzled Robbie’s cheek before kissing him softly. “I don’t think you could handle seeing them off alone.”

“And miss my babies’ first trip without me?” Robbie, who was currently cutting the crusts of sandwiches, stopped to glare at his wife. 

“First off, they’re _ten._  Hardly babies,” Daisy grabbed her  _World’s Okayest Mom_ coffee mug. “Secondly, they’re literally going up the street to Phil and Melinda’s house-”

“-to then drive to Lian’s house. In Pennsylvania.” Robbie enunciated the state like it was a portal to hell, then returned to food preparation as it would keep evil at bay. He’d made Sky’s favorite- peanut butter and strawberry jelly, and was now working on Alejandra’s. Alex had just gotten braces and hated biting into food, so he’d started making her tidy pinwheel sandwiches that she could pop into her mouth.

 _What a great dad_ , Daisy’s eyes misted as she sipped her coffee.

“What are you thinking about?” Robbie stuck a cheese sandwich in the toaster oven, Daisy’s breakfast of choice for the last few weeks.

“I love you,” Daisy sniffled, watching the paper bags lined up smartly on the counter next to Tupperware containers with snacks. “You're amazing, you know that?”

Robbie flushed, still not used to Daisy’s effusive compliments, even after a decade.

“Come here and show me.” He pulled her closer, his heart leaping at how she melted into his arms. She tasted like coffee, and her skin was still warm from sleep, and with a sigh he deepened the kiss, relishing her soft curves.  He slipped his hand up under her sleep shirt, up her ribcage, and gently brushed a nipple. “Think we have time to go back upstairs, mamí?” 

“Eww!”

“Gross! We eat in there!”

Daisy and Robbie groaned in unison as the twins, who normally never rose before ten on the weekend made a show of clapping their hands over their eyes and pretending to barf.

“Excited for your trip?” Daisy belted her robe and took her now toasted cheese sandwich to the dining room table. “Lian can’t wait to take you two around-” Alex and Sky settled down next to her, and began chattering animatedly while Daisy responded in between bites of food and sips of coffee.

 _She’s such a great mom_ , Robbie thought. Easy with hugs and kisses, and big emotions, and change, unlike him who shut down. All the while being the Director of SHIELD and keeping a smile on her face and everyone around her.

“Dad? Are you okay?” It was Alex, intuitive as ever, sensing Robbie’s mood changed. 

“Is that a tear?” Sky piped up as Robbie hastily wiped his face.

“Yeah,” Robbie cleared his throat as he made his way to the table. “Cause your mom is the best.”

Daisy grinned, and when he sat down, she held his gaze across the table. She couldn’t wait for the kids to leave on their trip so she and Robbie could have some alone time.

He must’ve sensed her thoughts because he blushed and looked away.

Over a decade and the man still blushed. Daisy bit into her cheese toast happily. She was a lucky woman. 

* * *

That night, the kids told Lian that Daisy had made their dad cry at breakfast, to which she replied ‘good.’

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)


End file.
